So This Is Love?
by DeathByBeauty
Summary: COMPLETED SEQUEL! Jeff has turned his back on love for the moment. He's tired of getting hurt and still has some unwanted feelings for his exlove Amy Swatson. But what happens when Vince assigns him a new tagteam partner? OCxJeffxOC
1. Chapter One: Burns Like An Old Flame

**So This Is Love?**

_Wicked_

_Disclaimer:__ I do not own anything or anyone related to WWE. I only own Caria, Amy, and Brooklyn Swatson. Jamie Valentine, Dameon Bryans, and Roxy Bryans belong to themselves. _

Genre: Romance/Drama/Humor

Pairings: JeffCaria, JohnAmy, JamiePhil, DaveDame, & MattRoxy

Superstars/Divas shown: Jeff Hardy, John Cena, Candice, Victoria, Melina, Randy Orton, Matt Hardy, and probably more.

**Chapter One: Nothing Burns Like an Old Flame**

Snow fell continuously on the night of New Years Day. After performing on Raw, the brothers of the Hardys and the Bryans sisters spent the rest of the evening in a hotel room having themselves their own little get-together celebrating the new year.

"Mmm, you know I think New York has _thee best_ Italian food around!" the elder Bryans sister Roxy took a bit out of her meatball on her plate.

"And chicken." Dameon added.

Matt took a swig off of his beer. "Well any kind of beer is good with me!"

They were all sitting on the bed eating away at their dinners that they ordered from room service.

"To the new year!" Matt toasted

The other girls put down their plates and took their bottles in their laps and clanked it together with Matt's.

"To the new year!" they said in unison.

"So where's Jeff?" Dameon asked.

"In the shower." Matt answered digesting more alcohol.

"Oh yeah ---- Damn he's been in there for like over forty five minutes already!" Dameon exclaimed. "I forgot he was in there."

"Jeff _always_ takes forever." Matt said. "I always have to fight with him over the bathroom just to get some hot water."

"Ha-ha, kind of sounds like Dameon and I trying to get the mirror first." Roxy chuckled.

"That only happens once in a while when he needs to do his make-up." Matt said.

Dameon's face turned slightly worried. "I kind of feel bad for him though. It's been almost a month since his wedding that John crashed."

"Yeah is he still feelin' pretty down about it?" Roxy asked.

"Sort of, but then again there are times where I can't really tell because he's always hiding it behind a smile." the younger Hardy explained.

"Man, he must have really loved Amy then eh?" Dameon said.

They were talking about the wedding Jeff and his best friend and ex-girlfriend Amy Swatson were holding until Amy's ex-boyfriend John Cena tried winning her back.

It worked, and Jeff was left heart-broken. Though, on the other side he only wanted Amy to be happy and he knew it was more with John then him.

"Yeah but I've trying to help him through it. I keep telling him that he needs to move on but he said just couldn't." Matt continued.

"It must suck a lot not having someone you love, not love you back…" Roxy said. She cuddled up to Matt. "That's why I'm glad to have you Matty."

Jeff wasn't the only one that had a break up. For about three months after Matt and his ex-girlfriend Jamie Valentine had split apart, both of them forgot each other's memory very quickly and found new love. Matt got together with Roxy and since Dameon and Jamie were best friends she hooked her up with CM Punk.

Matt was always the type when he and a girlfriend broke up he got hurt but tried just picking himself up again and bouncing back. Jeff though, put everything he had into a relationship and that was always one of his mistakes.

Matt put his arm around Roxy "I'm glad to have you too baby."

Dameon spoke "I wonder if he still loves-----"

She was cut short when Matt said. "Ssh! The water turned off."

Dameon did as he said. They all fixed into position and watched the television and acted like nothing had happened.

Jeff opened the door exiting in his boxers for pajamas. He was drying himself off with a beige towel that was in there.

"Hey guys, is there any food for me?"

Matt turned his head towards his brother and so did Roxy. "'Bout time you got out of there! Ha-ha. Yeah, there's a burger over here waiting for you."

"A dude's got to get clean doesn't he?" Jeff joked.

"Yeah but not over forty five minutes to an hour!" Roxy laughed.

Jeff shrugged. "I like to keep clean that's all. Toss that burger my way Matt."

He picked it up and handed it to Roxy to give to Jeff. "I'd rather hand it to you. If I threw it I'd get all that hard work that you did to get yourself all squeaky clean ruined!"

"Oh. You're SOO funny Matthew." Jeff replied sarcastically.

"Yeah I know. Gotta love me right?" Matt smirked.

"No I don't." Jeff shook his head.

"You're nice." Matt mocked him.

Dameon sat up and changed the subject. "Matt, how about another round of beers?"

"Yeah I'm up for another couple in my system too." Roxy agreed.

"So be a good little baby brother and order up some Coors Light." Jeff teased him.

Matt flashed him a fake smile along with a rude hand gesture.

"I love you too." Jeff smiled. "Now order up!"

"Fine, fine; but what do you guys think of some poker while we're at it?" Matt suggested.

"More like _strip _poker…?" Roxy tried correcting him with a dirty little smirk.

"Uh, no thanks. If you guys are doing that I'm checking into a new room." Jeff said.

Roxy groaned. "Ugh. I'm renaming you Jeffery-No-Fun Hardy!"

"Sorry if I don't want to do that in front of family _thank you!_" Jeff exclaimed feeling rather crept out.

"So if you both of you guys weren't in the same room you admit you would play?" Roxy asked.

Jeff blushed. "Okay this is weird."

"Uh, he's right hun." Matt agreed. "May be some other time."

An awkward moment broke out so Matt picked up the phone finally and called room service.

"Anyways, I'm going to set up my bed on the couch…" Jeff announced.

"Well before you do that can I ask for a moment so we can talk?" Roxy requested.

"It's not any more weird stuff is it?" Jeff checked.

Roxy rolled her eyes. "No, I just want to ask you a quick question in private that's all."

"Okay then." Jeff allowed.

Roxy got up from underneath Matt's arm. "We'll just be a second you guys." She informed everyone.

Matt nodded as he was still on the phone and Dameon said. "'K."

* * *

Jeff and Roxy stepped out from the room and a few feet away from the door.

"So what did you need?" Jeff asked.

"I was wondering if you would…" she trailed off for a minute. She was trying to word it right. "…possibly think about going out with my sister?"

"Well there's two problems with that--- I'm still trying to get over my old feelings for Amy and I really don't like Dame that way."

"Come on; if you just give her a chance may be you'll probably get interested." Roxy attempted on convincing him. "I mean, she needs a boyfriend and you need a girlfriend so why not give it a chance?"

"I don't have feelings for her and I know none will grow if we had a relationship." Jeff repeated. "I only see her as a friend and besides I heard she likes Batista so try him."

After that he didn't say another word about it and walked off back inside the room. Why did Roxy have to bring up love and relationships? It only made him think of his past lover Amy. It was hard enough trying to get use to the fact that she was back with John. He didn't need any more reminders…

Roxy sighed to herself. "I tried."

Jeff lied down on the couch. He turned over on his side so he would face the cushions.

"Whoa sleep? What about beer?" Matt asked.

"You can have mine." Jeff told him "I'm really tired so good-night."

He sighed softly to himself. Closing his eyes shut, he tried shutting everything away from the real world. Maybe in his dreams his heart wouldn't hurt so much…

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! How'd you like the first chapter of the sequel to _Sweet Grief_? Yes, I'm sorry I deleted _No Place for Me _but it was just going no where so here's my new version! Please read and review! Hoped you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter Two: New Partner?

**Chapter Two: New Partner?**

Music broke into his mind ---- well more like a ringtone. The emerald eyes of Jeff Hardy opened up and looked around for where it was coming from. He shook his head trying to wake himself up. Jeff picked up his cell phone by his bags and answered it.

"Hello…?" he said sleepily.

"_Mr. Hardy?" _Vince McMahon's voice spoke.

"This is him."

"_Oh good, I was just calling to request your attention in my office at the arena tonight in Philadelphia before the show."_ the Chairman said.

"Yes sir, what time would you like me to show up?" Jeff asked.

"_As soon as you arrive." _

"Got it, I'll see you soon then." Jeff said.

"All right then, have a good day Jeff." Vince hung up.

After he heard the dial tone, Jeff closed his phone and set it back on the floor. He rolled over on his back and looked up to the ceiling. What could Mr. McMahon want with him? Was he in trouble? No. His voice was calm and everything. Everyone knew when Vince was pissed it showed. But he never got called to discuss anything with him except for matches and what not. It left Jeff to keep wondering…

**xXx**

"So what did Mr. McMahon say again?" Matt asked.

"He wanted to see me in his office for something. God knows what." Jeff said. He kept his eyes on the road as he drove them all to Philadelphia.

"Well what you do?" Matt asked again.

"I. Don't. KNOW." Jeff said more sternly.

"Relax bro; I'm sure it's nothing." Matt reassured him.

The sarcasm showed up in Jeff's voice again when he said. "Right, with Vince it's _always _nothing."

Entering inside, Matt kissed the lips of his girlfriend Roxy and said good-bye to her and Dameon. Jeff told them good-bye as well when they both walked off towards the Women's Locker room.

"So do you want me to come with you?" Matt asked.

"Yeah if you want, but you might have to wait in outside his office while we talk." Jeff said.

"All right, no problem." Matt nodded.

"Okay let's go." Jeff said

On the next floor, both of the brothers came inside of the waiting room of Vince McMahon's office. To their surprise, a young blonde came rushing out his door storming furiously away. She was wearing a red dress with white polka dots, a white sash around her hips and maroon ballet flats to match.

"Out of my way!" she commanded as she pushed through the Hardys.

"Whoa! Temperamental much?!" Matt exclaimed as the woman stomped out of the waiting room.

Even though she heard it, the woman ignored it and went on her way.

"Who the _hell _was that?" Jeff asked with eyes wide.

"I think that's Rosebud the new RAW Diva." Matt guessed.

"Yep that's her all right." the secretary answered.

"Yikes, what's she all pissy about?" Jeff asked.

"I have no idea." The secretary shrugged. "But taking from the yelling at the boss, it wasn't pretty in there."

"Oh boy." Jeff said. "I hope the news he gives me won't make _me _act like that."

"Yes, well since Rosebud is done with him, you're next Mr. Hardy." She said.

"Thank you."

Jeff stepped inside Mr. McMahon's office. He saw him sigh and was rubbing his temples. "Ugh… I hate my job."

"Uh, Vince?" Jeff called to him.

Vince's face looked up to see Jeff peaking inside. "Oh hello Jeff, come on in."

Jeff obeyed and shut the door as he came inside and sat down. "So why did you want to see me again?"

"I was wondering if you would consider changing tag-team partners just for a little while." Vince offered

"What? But Matt's always been my other tag-team partner sir." Jeff said

"I know, I realize that but you see one of our Superstars is having some trouble winning any matches so far and if she doesn't win one more I'm going to have to transfer her over to Smackdown!" Vince explained.

Jeff wasn't sure if he heard correctly. "Wait – _she_?"


	3. Chapter Three:The Rose Behind The Thorns

**Chapter Three: The Rose Behind The Thorns**

Jeff looked at him. "Did I hear you correctly?"

"Yes, you're going to be paired up with a Diva." Vince told him. "But only until we can get her back on track."

"Who is it?" Jeff asked "Torrie? Maria?"

"Oh no, they're fine. It's…well…" Vince took a breath "…The girl just ran out of my office."

Jeff's eyes widen again. "What? I won't be able to work with her."

"Rosebud has just a little bit of a temper. She's a good girl I promise. The only reason why she was angry with me is just because of the fact that I told her about getting transferred over to Smackdown!" the boss explained. "Again, I only need you for a short period of time. And then no more with her."

Jeff sighed. "All right, I'll do it. When do we start?"

"Tonight."

"Well what about my match against Randy Orton?" Jeff mentioned.

"You'll have your match. But afterwards when she calls you out that's when you'll go and show everyone you're her new partner. You're not _technically _wrestling with her tonight. You're just going out there when she announces you're her partner. Next RAW you two will be wrestling against Melina and Johnny Nitro for the tag-team titles." Vince told him.

"Okay, I understand." Jeff stood up with Vince and shook his hand.

"Enigma and Rosebud I can see the storyline going well with you two." Vince said.

Jeff let go of his hand after a minute. "By the way sir, what's Rosebud's real name?"

"Caria. Caria Swatson."

"'Swatson'?" he repeated.

"Yes, she is the third sibling of the Swatson family." Vince nodded.

"Wow, small world after all. I had no idea." Jeff chuckled.

"Yes well, you better be your way. Make sure to tell Rosebud you're her new partner." Vince said.

"Will do."

He left his office and met up with Matt.

"So what's goin' on? Was he pissed or what?" Matt questioned.

"Nope, though he switched you as my tag-team partner." Jeff said.

"What?! With who?" Matt asked.

"With Rosebud; or better known as Caria Swatson." Jeff said.

A confused expression lied upon the face of the younger brother. "Swatson? She related to Amy and Brooklyn?"

"Yup."

"That's weird." Matt stated.

"Yeah, well anyways I have to go talk to her. I'll see you after the show." Jeff said leaving him.

"All right later!"

**xXx**

'_I wonder where she is… I hope she didn't leave.' _Jeff thought to himself walking down the WWE halls searching for Rosebud.

Passing the lounge, she heard a soft – but audible voice.

"I'm stuck like this forever… I'll never be good enough to be on RAW and live my dream to be the best."

Another familiar voice came into scene. Jeff back up and looked into the door that was opened ajar. He tried making himself look not so noticeable so he hid behind the wall as he snuck a look in.

It was Amy, Brooklyn, and Caria all sitting together. Caria had her elbows resting on her lap and face buried in her hands.

"Don't give up; it's only been your first two months. You'll get better." Amy put an arm around her.

"You've got a long ways to go. I mean, it's not going to be like this forever you know?" Brooklyn said.

"But what if I can't win my match next show? I'll be transferred over to Smackdown! with mostly all kinds of has-beens or untalented wrestlers." Caria said sounding like she was about to cry.

Jeff felt kind of sorry for her. She was stressing so much over winning and doing everything right. May be she wasn't so bad after all.

Amy held onto her. "You're going to win, and you'll still be on RAW with us."

Caria lifted her head up and looked over to her sister. "And how do you know that?"

"Because I'm your older sister and well I just know." Amy said. "Don't worry about winning so much. Just relax and enjoy the ride. Stop being so much like dad."

Caria chuckled. "Yeah I guess you're right. All's I need to do is chill out. May be that's my problem."

"That and when you don't get something right you get all flustered like dad. That's your _other _problem." Brooklyn yanked her over to him and gave her a noogie. "Now be confident already why don'chya!? Ha-ha!"

Caria tried to wiggle free. "Hah! Hey! Brook that's my hair you're screwin' up!"

Jeff smiled slightly. It was better to see the three of them happy together.

"Now come on, let's go meet up with John outside. I heard there was a good party goin' on and I want to see if I can pick up a chic."

Amy rolled her eyes. "Ugh, you're such a man. But he's right, let's get out of here."

The three of them got up and started coming towards the door. Jeff hurried up before he was spotted eavesdropping and quickly tried getting away. But after he only got a couple steps away he heard Amy call his name behind him.

He turned around and acted casual. Caria's face hardened. "YOU."


	4. Chapter Four: Truce

**Chapter Four: Truce**

"Caria, you know him?" Amy asked.

"Well yeah he is Jeff Hardy and isn't he your ex?" Caria said.

Jeff's eyes iced over with the same emotions he had when Roxy talked about his and Amy's relationship.

Caria turned her head over to Jeff. "And aren't you the one that called me _TEMPERAMENTAL_?"

Amy blinked. "You said that Jeff?"

"No, Matt did. But by the way you're acting it makes you look temperamental." Jeff said strongly. His patience was wearing thin, but he tried not showing it.

Caria calmed down. "Oh, sorry about that. I had no idea that you didn't say it. I just get upset when people call me that."

"It's alright." Jeff forgave her. "I just came to tell you that Vince assigned me as your new tag-team partner."

"Really? Oh I was going to ask Jamie Valentine, but I guess since Vince assigned you I guess I'll see you there in the ring." Caria said.

"Alright back up." Brooklyn ordered. "How'd you guys meet?"

"When I ran out of Mr. McMahon's office I passed them angrily and that's when Matt--I presume--called me temperamental. Jeff was with him." Caria said.

"Er...well you more like pushed through us." Jeff corrected."And Mr. McMahon called me to his office and told me the news."

The third sibling scratched the back of her head in embarrassment. "Yeah, sorry about that too. Heh-heh..."

"What happened to Matt?" Amy spoke.

"I think he's probably in the locker room or having a match at the moment. I'm not sure..." Jeff answered.

"Well anyways, I know I gotta get going out there soon in less then fifteen minutes so I'll catch up to you guys later okay?" Caria told her brother and sister.

"All right, we'll see ya." Brooklyn said.

"'Bye!" she waved to them.

As Caria detatched herself from the group, Jeff went his way too not saying good-bye or another word to Amy or Brooklyn.

Amy sighed as she watched Jeff go away. She knew what was going on and felt the coldness of his actions.

"He hasn't been real friendly these days eh?" Brooklyn said.

"Yeah." Amy muttered in guilt.

* * *

In the ring stood the couple of Johnny Nitro and Melina. The crowd booed the heels on as Johnny said "No one will defeat Johnny Nitro and Melina ---- the most dominant champions all of WWE!"

'The One' by Van Halen played and rang throughout the arena. Everyone knew what that meant. Caria came out through the curtains and out onto the run way. She got a good feekback from the audience. Mostly in respect.

Before coming into the ring, Caria got a microphone. She slid underneath the ropes and faced the two that was already there.

"Not if I can help it." she spoke into the mic.

"Well look who it is; Miss Rose_dud _herself! What brings you here?" Melina said cockily.

"Wow is that seriously the best you got?" Bitch I think you need to brush up on your skills!" Caria shot back.

Melina took her turn. "The only thing I need to brush up is the trash in this ring!"

"What're you doing out here anyways?" Johnny asked

"I just want to challenge you for the tag-team gold." Caria replied.

Johnny laughed. "Ah there's just one little thing toots --- Where's your partner?"

Caria smiled. "Glad you asked. Melina, Nitro, I would like to present Jeff Hardy!"

Jeff's entrance music came on and he did his little dance. He dashed into the ring uner the ropes. The audience roared and the girls screamed.

As the music died down, the cheers did too. Caria handed Jeff the mic. "Oh hello Johnny, long time no see."


	5. Chapter Five: Stand Tall

**Chapter Five: Stand Tall, Don't Ever Be Ashamed**

_**A/N: I want to thank my lovely reviewers. Anyways enjoy the fifth chapter :D**_

* * *

"Well well well, yes it has been a long time Jeff Hardy." Johnny said. "This should be interesting fighting the both of you."

"Oh it'll be more than interesting when we beat you and take the titles." Jeff responded smirking.

"Really now? Is that so? We'll see at the Royal Rumble." Johnny told him.

Caria took the microphone from Jeff. "Why wait _THAT_ long? Let's make it next RAW!"

Johnny stuck out his hand gesturing for him to shake it. "Deal."

Jeff only looked at Johnny's hand. Then after he decided he didn't trust him, he attacked him by punching him in the face. They fought back and fourth. Melina then attacked Caria by spearing her. The two Divas went at for a while until Victoria and Candice came out aiding Melina. They ripped off Caria's clothes exposing her red bra and underwear. Then Victoria took Caria and yanked her arms around her so she couldn't defend herself. Melina picked up the mic. "You wanna play dirty? I'LL PLAY DIRTY!"

She started to hit her in the face and more attacks came Caria's way. But once she broke free of Victoria's grip, the young and fiery blonde attacked all three of them back. Knocking only Melina out, the other two escaped from the ring. She looked around for the mic and retrieved it.

"And that's nothing compared what you're going to get the next time you mess with me! So I just you steer clear of me or fucking else!" she spat into it and then dropped it.

Then after she realized that she wasn't fully dressed she blushed. Darting for her shirt and pants she covered herself up. But she heard the cheers of the crowds and decided to let go of the clothes. She climbed up on top of the ring and rose her hand up with devil horns.

"Well I dunno about this King, but I guess after a loosing streak Rosebud was having she's finally getting back up on her feet." JR commented.

"Yeah and what a body she has! Look the audience is agreeing with me!" King exclaimed.

"May be this is time is the beginning of a fresh new start for this Diva." JR replied.


	6. Chapter Six: Not Ready

**Chapter Six: I'm Not Ready**

Caria walked down the halls of the arena happy and proud. A smile forced itself accross her face and wouldn't leave. She was so glad to finally get a break from the loosing streak.

A voice called her name "Caria! Hey wait!"

She stopped and turned around, it was Jeff. He caught up with her after a second, and said "Hey...(he tried catching his breath)..You did...great out...there."

"Thanks, I tried and thank you for starting that fight. I was really itchin' to finally get my hands on Melina for a LONG time!" Caria said.

"Yeah, no problem." Jeff smiled. "And it's only going to get better; trust me."

"Yeah I cannot wait." she smiled. Then she looked down at herself. "But I'm in my bra and underwear so I'll be going now."

Jeff blushed. He realized it too. "Uhm.. Yes right."

Caria hurried off blushing like mad. She had forgotten that little detail. "'Bye!"

* * *

Caria pushed open the door to the locker room and entered in. She was greeted by the claps of the other Divas.

Amy came up and put an arm around Caria. "Way to go sis!! That was so awesome!"

"Ha-ha thanks Amy, thanks guys." Caria grinned brightly. She went over to her bag that was by Amy's and grabbed a shirt and pants.

"Hey Caria." Amy called to me. "How about this? You, the gang and I go out and just have some fun? Go and party?"

"Oh totally! I really need a good goin' out." Caria said pulling up her jeans.

"And why don't we invite a certain high-flyin' Enigma?" Amy rose her eyebrows up and smirked.

"I know what you're thinking and this is my answer --- NO." Caria laughed.

Amy tried playing innocent. "What? You don't want our own _friend_ to come with us? You're nice."

"Yeah a _friend_ that you want to set me up on a date. Amy, I'm not ready for another relationship. Please don't try and get me with someone right now." Caria pleaded tossing on her top.

"All right." Amy gave in and sighed.

"And besides," Caria continued. "Isn't he your ex? It'd be too awkward if we ever sparked something."

"Yeah he is." Amy said. "But we're over and we don't have anything between us anymore. We're just back to being friends and I'm with John. I wouldn't give one care in the world if you went after Jeff."

_'Or at least **I'm **over our feelings...' _Amy Swatson thought.

After getting done dressing, Caria shrugged. "I don't know...may be in the future..."

* * *

**A/N: Success! I made it pass the sixth chapter! Thanks for the reviews! Please continue even if it's constructive critisism. I definitely would love to hear some. I want to be a better writer and it helps. Also any ideas would be good. Anyways read and review and stay tuned for more! Thanks again!**

**-Wicked**


	7. Chapter Seven: Getting Trouble

**Chapter Seven: Getting Trouble**

"Is that everything?" the dirty blonde man asked everyone.

"Hold on Brook." Amy nudged Caria and quickly whispered 'Go get him.'

Caria knew what she was talking about. She glared at her, but Amy glared at her in the Do-It-Know kind of way.

"What's...going on?" John asked confused. He was watching the whole thing.

Caria smiled politely "Just a sec' guys." She pulled Amy over to the side out of hearing distance of the others.

"What the hell are you doing?" Caria snapped though keeping it under control so she didn't cause a scene. "I thought we covered this already!"

"Cari', just invite him over as a friend. I understand what you said. I thought since we're all going that may be he'd like to go too. I'm not expecting anything from you two."

"Well why don't _YOU _ask him then?" Caria argued.

Amy rolled her eyes in frustration. She turned Caria around and pushed her in Jeff's direction. "Oh will you just _GO?!_"

"Hey!" Caria exclaimed in surprise. "Fine, I'm going! Lousy little..."

She started swearing under her breath.

"What did you say?" a southern accent asked.

Caria looked where it came from. Jeff was a few feety away from her packing up his things in the trunk of his rental car. Tagging along with him were his brother Matt, Roxy, and Dameon.

"Oh sorry! It was nothing..." Caria apologized.

_'I REALLY got to keep my mouth shut sometimes!' _she thought.

"Hey Jeff will you come here for a minute please?" she requested.

"One minute." Jeff said putting another suitcase into the trunk. When he was done, he walked over to her. "Hey, so what's up?"

"Well, I was just wondering if you would like to come with us tonight? We're heading off to go have some fun in the big city!" Caria offered.

"Is it good with you if I ask Matt and the girls to come with us?" Jeff asked.

Without thinking Caria said "Sure."

Then thinking to herself she said _'Oops.' _

"Guys!" Jeff called to his friends.

All heads turned to him. Matt answered for the three of them "What?"

"Do you all wanna go with us out in town?" Jeff answered.

"Love to, but me and Roxy are going to be alone tonight." Matt grinned in a dirty way.

Dameon's eyes got huge and shot them a disgusted look. "Okay NASTY! I'm goin' with them! Buh-bye!" She ran over with Jeff and Caria.

Jeff shuddered. "Dude, TMI."

Matt scratched his head in confusion. He looked over at his girlfriend for an answer but she merely shrugged.

Caria getting annoyed said it for her. "Too much information!"

"Well yeah basically what she said." Jeff said. "Anyways catch you later. Ya horny wierdos!"

"All right 'bye!" Matt laughed.

Roxy waved. "Ciao!"

* * *

"Well I wasn't plannin' on bringin' two more people but thats all right." Brooklyn said.

"Yeah well Matty-boy and Dame's sister were plannin' on doing SPECIAL things and we couldn't leave her behind." Caria said.

As he drove, John sat in the passenger's seat. Amy sat behind him playing with his hair. Caria sat in the middle with Jeff in the seat behind Brooklyn. Dameon sat on the floor in the back.

Jeff turned his head towards Caria "Nice way of putting it."

Caria laughed. "Hey just sayin'!"

"If it wasn't for her I'd end up scarred for life!" Dameon said dramatically.

"Yeah, I can't blame you on that one." John agreed.

"Where are we going anyways?" Caria asked Amy.

"Misty's; it's a bar."

"Got it." Caria understood.

Walking in they sat down and waited to be served.

"So who's takin' one for the team tonight and being the designated driver?" John asked.

"I will." Brooklyn volunteered. "I just want to get something to eat tonight."

"Wow, you sick or somethin' man? Usually I or Amy are the sober ones!" John joked.

Brooklyn waved it off. "Nah, I just don't feel like drinking tonight."

Five minutes passed and they finally got a waitress. Passing many tables, they also ran into a scummy-looking man.

"Heya sweet cheeks wanna come home with me?" he slapped Caria across the behind and laughed idiotocally.

Caria spun around and smacked the perverted male. "Don't ever touch me again fuck-face. Go get some hooker off the streets ass wipe and stay away from me!"

The man looked around in his fifties or sixties. He had greasy, short brown hair that reached down to his ears. He had cheap brown eyes and was overweight.

He grabbed her wrist and tried pulling her over to him. "Come here you fiesty little wench!"

"Get off of me -- let me GO!" Caria clawed to get free.

Jeff spun around and saw her getting attacked. He came and shoved the man off of her. He stepped in front of Caria. "Don't mess with her or you'll be leaving here with more than a broken hand."

"Right, and who're you to tell me what to do? You?" he said.

John came forward next to Jeff. "And me."

He looked the creep straight in the eye. "She is my girlfriend's sister. And when people mess with my family, it really sets me off. And that'll be you're worst mistake to make. Now either you can walk away or things are goin' to get real ugly."

The whole bar went silent. Many eyes were fixed upon the group.

"Well?" John said.

The man said nothing, he stood there staring in the face of the West Newbury native. After another second, he turned his back and left the building. People starting cheering for them when it was done.

Caria glomped John with a hug. "Thank you so much."

"Don't mention it girl." John held her.

She then went over to Jeff and hugged him too. She saw what she was doing and then got off.

"Oh uhm-- Sorry. Thank you so much."

Jeff chuckled.. "It's cool, I'm glad you all right. He didn't hurt you too bad did he?"

Caria shook her head. "No."

"Good." he said. He opened up his arms gesturing for her to hug him. "Come on, you know you wanna."

Caria laughed. She entered into Jeff's arms.


	8. Chapter Eight: Raking Up The Past

**Chapter Eight: Raking Up The Past**

****

_"He REALLY stepped in front of you after that guy was harassing you?"_ asked an amazed Jamie Valentine.

"Yep." Caria said brightly.

_"Oh, that's SO romantic!"_ Jamie said in awe.

Sitting in her hotel room, Caria and Jamie were talking with each other on the phone discussing about the night before.

Caria laughed at her best friend's remark. "Jamie he was just protecting me from an asshole that's all."

_"Admit it, it was just a SMIGE cute."_ the Toronto native teased.

"Okay, hold on lemme think about that --- No." Caria said sarcastically. "Been down that road, don't want to go there again."

She looked back at her life when that horrible day dawned on her...

**Flashback...**

**_It was just another ordinary day, or that's what she thought it to be. The first week of summer in the city of Prescott and Caria started her new job, but it was extremely stressful. Though hopefully seeing her boyfriend would make her a little more happy._**

**_The twenty one-year-old pulled her car into his driveway. Music played inside of the house and could be heard from a certain distance._**

**_Caria rolled her eyes and giggled softly. Ryan always had his music pumped up. She turned the key off and let the engine die. She buried her heys into her pocket and got out._**

**_Walking up, she figured that it would be fine if she would just walk in. Caria placed her hand on the knob and turned it. To her most fears, as she looked inside the house, she saw what she'd hope never would happen._**

**_Blue eyes widened at the sight of his girlfriend standing at the door in shock. He grabbed the nearest blanket on the couch to cover up his exposed body._**

**_In disgust, she ran outside to her car. Caria slammed the door in anger and hatred. She heard it opened up and Ryan's voice called after her. She just ignored it._**

**_Caria's head shot in his direction, her eyes blazed with venom. She looked down at her hand and ripped the diamond ring that he gave her for her birthday off and tossed it to the ground._**

**_"You mean nothing to me!"_**

**_End Flashback_**

_"Caria...? Caria, you there?"_

Jamie's voice zapped her back to reality.

"Sorry, where were we?" Caria caught back on.

_"Talkin' about Jeff."_ Jamie told her.

"Oh yeah...I don't want to have another relationship with another guy. After my last one crashed, I've given up on love. I already had this talk with Amy." Caria said.

_"When was your last relationship?"_ Jamie asked.

"Two years ago..." Caria muttered.

_"And you don't think it's time to move on?"_ Jamie said.

"I'm just scared to put my heart on the line. I don't want to deal with another painful break-up." Caria said softly biting her lip.

_"Hun, sometimes you got to take another chance after many blows. Take it from someone who's lived through it before."_ Jamie said. _"Jeff's my best guy buddy. And he's not really a bad person."_

"I know he's not, but I don't want to start anything with him. But right now, I just want to be friends. We are still just getting to know each other."

_"You're right."_ Jamie said. _"Give it time."_

* * *

**A/N: Well her friends are convincing her, but what will Caria do? Stay tuned and please review!**

**- Wicked**


	9. Chapter Nine: The Match

**Chapter Nine: The Match**

"Hey….hey……HEY!"

Caria was pacing back and fourth out of nervousness. She stopped abruptly when Jeff grabbed a hold of her. "Hey chill, it's going to be fine."

"I'm scared I'm going to lose again." Caria said. They were back by the curtains that lead to the runway. Their match was coming up next.

"What kind of talk is that? We're not going to lose. Now breathe girl." Jeff said.

Caria inhaled deeply then exhaled out.

"Good, now are you okay?" Jeff asked her letting go.

She nodded her head. "Yeah, I think I'm together now…"

Jeff smiled. "That's the spirit."

After the current match was over, Lillian Garcia declared the winner and announced the next match.

"Ladies and Gentleman, this match is for the Tag-Team World Championship titles! From Los Angeles, California; weighing in at a combination of 350 pounds --- Johnny Nitro and Melina!"

MNM's entrance music played and the two of them entered in. The red carpet was rolled out and the cameras flashed all around. The audience booed the two heels. They took about a minute to finish up their display then got into the ring.

"And their opponents from Cameron, North Carolina and Prescott, Arizona; weighing in a combination of 375 pounds --- Jeff Hardy and Rosebud!"

Jeff's music came on. The fans cheered and a roar of excitement came from them. Once again, Jeff did his energetic dance. He was wearing his same black muscle shirt with matching cargo pants. On his feet were his white shoes. Hanging from his neck was his silver necklace with the symbol dangling from it. And on his arms were his white and black arm bands with the multiple holes in them.

Caria was dressed in her black spaghetti-strap shirt with frills at the top and bottom. Over it was her mesh tee. She also had on her camo mini skirt, red stockings and big combat boots; and tossed her long blonde hair into pigtails.

Running into the ring, Caria followed Jeff sliding under the ropes.

* * *

The bell rang and the match started off with Jeff and Johnny. Through out the time, the four of them battled it out. It went on for a while, after Jeff and Johnny had enough of each other, they tagged the ladies in. Melina and Caria were at each other's throats, though now Melina was at winning hand.

Pinning Caria the ref called one, two -- kick out! Melina tried again, but didn't succeed. Caria got up and pushed Melina into the ropes. As she spun back around, Caria clothes-pinned her then got her to the mat.

One, two, three!

The bell rang again and the crowd cheered.

"Here is your winner and the new Tag-Team World Champions – Jeff Hardy and Rosebud!"

Caria did it, she managed to defeat Melina and both she and Jeff beat the heel couple at last. Jeff got into the ring with her. The ref took the belts and handed it to them. The two rose the gold up in the air. They had won.


	10. Chapter Ten: Did I Really Win?

**Chapter Ten: Did I Really Win? **

Later that night, they all celebrated Jeff and Caria's victory. It was just the same John, Amy, Brooklyn and Caria; with Jeff, Matt, Roxy, and Dameon. Afterwards, they all settled down at a hotel in the city of New York, New York.

Around 12:30am to 1:00 was when everyone started to fall asleep. Though a certain young Swatson was still awake. Caria snuck out of her room trying not to disturb the others, as well as the rest of the hotel. Walking silently down the corridors, she headed downstairs and out back. Caria was wrapped in a towel, and was slightly afraid someone might see her.

She heard a noise behind her. Caria turned around, but nothing was there. She continued walking with her head cocked to the side so could see if anyone was spying on her. But she didn't know that in front of her was someone. Caria bumped into the person and jumped out of fear accidentally dropping her towel. Along with that, she saw papers fly everywhere.

"Can I ask you a couple questions?" said the person.

Caria looked up, thankfully it was Jeff.

He was smirking. "One: What is with you and the color red? Two: What're you doin' out here?"

Jeff meant by the bikini that Caria was wearing. She answered him "Well, to your first question: I like it, it's always been my favorite color. And the second one: I was… just going for a quick swim that's all."

"You're a swimmer?"

Caria nodded. "Yeah, I'm a Pisces. I love the water. But wait, what're _you _doing out here too?"

Jeff kneeled down to pick up the scattered papers. "I was going to go in the lobby, drink a few cups of coffee and write."

Caria did the same and helped him. "You write?"

"Yeah, poetry; or as I like to call it 'emoetry'." Jeff said.

Caria chuckled. "'Emoetry' eh, I never took you for an emotional person."

"Well, there are a lot of things you don't know about me. Like I never knew you liked to swim." the Cameron native pointed out.

"True." Caria agreed.

She picked up a paper that caught her attention. She eyed the title of it.

"_**Insideaway"**_

The hand-writing wasn't all that bad, but other than that Caria started to read it.

"_**Inside a bubble...that somebody blew...  
I am the wall that you see through.  
Away from space...I'm trapped inside...  
There is no room...no room to hide.  
Inside a star...that everybody sees...  
They see the sparkle but can't see me,  
Away from land...I'm trapped inside...  
I'm sorry I did it...sorry I lied,  
Inside a song...that nobody hears...  
Its only me...wet from tears,  
Away from grace...I'm trapped inside...  
I'm floating away to the other side.  
Inside a world...that you created...  
I've left this world...myself has faded.  
Away from love...I'm trapped inside...  
I'm held from holding...my body's died.  
Inside my soul...that you reach through...  
I am the ghost that stays with you.  
Away from them... I watch you sleep...  
I visit your dreams...  
In peace so deep;  
Inside a bubble...that somebody blew...  
I am your angel...  
That somebody is you.  
Hide away... Fly away...Insideaway.  
**__**By; Jeff Nero Hardy**__**"**_

Stunned by it, Caria said "Wow Jeff, this poem is amazing…"

The rainbow-haired man chuckled softly. "Thanks, I tried. Most of my good works usually come when I least expect it; or when I'm feeling something deep."

"Definitely better than anything I could ever write. Ha-ha, I stink at poems." Caria said.

"I highly doubt that."

"Yeah, you should see them. They all sound like some bored, angsty teenage girl wrote it." Caria told him.

"'Bored, angsty teenage girl'" Jeff repeated. "Well that's a first."

"Eh, well you know. Any who, I write better stories than I do poems or songs." Caria said.

"Can I see some of them?" Jeff asked. He got the last piece of paper.

Caria handed the ones she got, over to him. Then she grabbed her towel off the floor. "May be later, but first I want to read some more of yours. Let's go to the pool."

"Isn't it closed?" Jeff said.

"Who cares?"

* * *

The got outside where the pool was. Jeff was showing some of his newest works he'd created to the older ones that he wrote over the years. They were sitting Indian-style by the water. 

"Now here are just a couple ramblings that I wrote down at four in the morning." Jeff said giving her a piece of paper.

"Oh boy, this should be interesting." Caria laughed. She started to read it.

"_**4**__**am Ramblings**_

_**Sippin' at my drink on lunch.  
Hawaiian Fruit Punch.  
Waitin' on the buzzer cue.  
Work to do.**_

_**By: Jeff Nero Hardy**__**"**_

"Woooow Jeff." Caria grinned.

"Ha-ha, I know I know." Jeff said. "Here's a more serious and longer one than Insideaway."

_"**Heroes **_

**We fly inside as if we are never coming back.  
We fly outside as if there were no tomorrow.  
We think without thinking...we rise!  
We respond without responding...we leave!  
We live this life as if we are in death proof bodysuits.  
We live this life as if we are in...sane!  
We starve without starving...we continue!  
We became without becoming...we cherish!  
We always expect the overwhelming unexpected.  
We cry without crying...we act!  
We save without saving...we pretend!  
We run for you with thoughts of your life ending.  
We provide without providing...we wait!  
We extend without extending...we stay!  
We are the chosen few who save your tomorrows.  
We grow without growing...we maintain!  
We help without helping...we are?  
The ones who risk our birthdays for yours.  
The ones who risk our existence for the world.  
We follow the danger, where ever it goes.  
We are the believers, we are...  
Heroes. **

**By; Jeff Nero Hardy****"**

"It reminds me of like Superman or Spiderman or something…" Caria finished up reading. "Question: Do you always sign with your full name?"

"Yeah, I mean, someday when I die, someone's going to come across these and I want everyone to know who wrote it." Jeff said.

"But how many Jeff Hardy's do you know out there?" Caria questioned.

Jeff shrugged. "I don't know, but anything is possible right?"

"I guess so." Caria said giving him back the two papers. In return, Jeff gave her another one. A small pile of poems were stacked beside his lap.

**"Dream Man**

She has no words to describe  
the way he makes her feel.  
She can't begin to imagine  
If he'd touch her, how it'd feel.

It's the closest she can get to him.  
A knowledge she must bear.  
Only in a world of her subconcious  
Can she show him how she cares.

A one-side connection  
She uses him as her muse,  
But he's unaware of her existance.  
So he's not really her's to loose.

She holds a tiny hope inside  
Never sharing it with others  
Of a secret love affair  
That she might have with her dream lover.

_**By; Jeff Nero Hardy"**_

Caria smiled softly "This one's my favorite."

Jeff did the same. "Thanks."

Looking into each other's eyes they spent a minute in silence.

'_He's just something else…I never knew how kind he really was inside…' _Caria thought to herself. She blushed slightly.

Her conscious told her _'don't do it… don't fall for him…'_

But she couldn't help it. She leaned forward to him and placed a kiss on his lips. Jeff followed her signs, and went a long with her. Soft and slow, it began to be then turned more passionate as time progressed. Jeff slipped his large, warm hand onto her neck massaging it. He felt her steady pulse.

'_This is suppose to be good right?' _Caria asked herself in her mind. _'I won my title, and I'm still going to be on RAW. But even though, I saw us as only friends I'm beginning to see beyond that point…So did I really win?'_

* * *

**A/N: Sooo... sweet eh? What do you all think? I want to give a big thanks to my lovely reviewers! Yay throws cookies everywhere Anyways, please tell me what you think:D All poems here are property of Jeff Hardy. **

**- Wicked**


	11. Chapter Eleven: Girl Asks Guy

**Chapter Eleven: Girl Asks Guy**

Caria groaned in pain as she felt something boney digging into her kidneys. It kept going up and down, up and down, up and down. As she opened her gray-blue orbs, she realized she was sleeping on her back and Amy was on her hands and knees jumping on her.

"Wakey-wakey moron!" Amy giggled.

"UGHH…what the hell?"

She climbed off and Caria rolled over onto her back. She felt a breeze across her stomach.

"What the…" She looked down at herself. Caria remembered she fell asleep with her bathing suit on. She ripped the covers back on. "Uh….. I can explain…"

John laughed at her. "And where were YOU last night little missy?"

"Uhh… the pool?" Caria grinned sheepishly.

"Alone?" John pestered.

"No." Caria said. "I was with Jeff too."

Caria quickly covered her mouth. She knew she was going to get an ear-full from all three of them now.

'_Oh fuck.'_

"Ooooh, someone's a little deviant!" John picked on her.

"I am not!" Caria exclaimed.

"I KNEW you liked him!" Amy said with a smug look on her face pointing to her.

Caria groaned again getting very frustrated and annoyed by her family. She put the blanket over her head. She felt extremely embarrassed. Brooklyn took the blanket off her face so he could look at her,

"What happened?" he asked sternly.

Caria rolled her eyes. He was just like their father. "Nothing."

"Caria." Brooklyn said more strongly.

Caria sat up. "Brooklyn! It was nothing I swear! I was going to go for a quick swim last night and bumped into Jeff and I invited him to come to the pool with me and we read some of his poetry."

"You went to the pool to read poetry?" Amy asked confused.

"Well he was going to go in the lobby, get some coffee and write some poetry and he brought his other poems with him." Caria explained. "When I bumped into him we talked and we went to the pool and I read some of his poems. I didn't really get to go swimming and he didn't want to. (She narrowed her eyes over at her brother) and NOTHING like that went on. …Well may be except for a kiss."

"A KISS?!?!" the other three exclaimed in unison.

"It meant nothing!" Caria lied. Her expression went to scared.

Brooklyn beamed at her. "Keep it that way."

Caria nodded.

"Now get up and get dressed." he ordered. "We got to head to Boston."

"Okay." Caria obeyed.

Brooklyn and Cena stepped out of the room.

"So, how was it?" Amy asked.

"It was wonderful." Caria said truthfully. "He is a really good kisser."

Amy squealed and clapped her hands in a fast motion. "Yay, you two are going to be so cute together!!"

Caria chuckled. "You are not going to give up on this are you?"

Amy shook her head proudly. "N-O."

Caria sighed rolling her eyes. "God help me. Ha-ha!"

"Hey, Vince is holding a masquerade coming up Saturday at the Grand Dance Hall in Tampa, Florida. You should ask Jeff to take you." Amy suggested.

"Hmm, I'll think about it." Caria told her.

Amy through her arms up in the air and cheered. "YES! SHE FINALLY LISTENS TO HER OLDER SISTER! HUZZAH!!"

"You're an idiot." Caria shook her head.

"You love me."

Caria sighed "Yeah, I know. Anyways, who's Brook going with? I know you're going with Cena, I'm asking Jeff, who's _his _lucky lady?"

"Guess." Amy grinned.

"Uh… Candice?"

"Going with Randy."

"Maria?"

"Santino."

"Victoria?"

Amy scrunched up her nose. "Oh HELL NO!"

"I give up." Caria said in defeat.

"Torrie. Wilson."

Caria's jaw dropped. "No way!"

"Way."

"WHOA, I never thought he had a thing for Tor'." Caria said. "That's so cute!"

"You have got A LOT to learn girl." Amy put her hand on her own forehead.

* * *

Packing up their things, the Swatson family and John cleaned their suite of their items. The Hardy brothers and the girls with them did so too.

Caria met up with Jeff in the lobby as he was just about to walk out the door.

"Jeff?" she called to him.

He stopped in his tracks and turned around. "Yeah?"

Caria felt a bit nervous and awkward for some reason. Like the night of her match. "I just wanted to say…I hope I didn't move too fast last night by kissing you."

"No, you didn't." Jeff said. "In fact I was…(he thought first before he said the last part of his sentence…and then he decided to say it.)…actually wanting you to."

"Really?" Caria smiled brightly.

Jeff felt like a great wave of change broke before him. "Yes."

Caria kept smiling. It seemed like around him she couldn't ever stop. "I'm glad…and I was wanting something from you myself."

"What's that?"

"I know the guy is supposed to ask the girl in these kinds of things but…will you go to the WWE Masquerade with me?" Caria requested.

"I will." Jeff answered sweetly. But what was even sweeter than his answer, was the kiss he smoothly slipped onto her lips. Unfinished, he was cut short by Roxy's voice.

"Jeff you comin'?"

Jeff faced her outside. "Yeah. (He looked into Caria's eyes.) I'll see you there."

He took his bag and walked out the door. Jeff put it in the trunk, and then got in the driver's seat.

Matt looked at his sibling. "What's with you Mr. Smiley?"

"Let's just say that I'm over Amy."

Matt knew what he was thinking. "Way to go."


	12. Chapter Twelve: Dance The Night Away

**Chapter Twelve: Dance The Night Away**

Four days passing and the day of the Masquerade ball came. Reds, blues, yellows, greens, and so many other different streams of colors decorated the many outfits of the WWE Superstars. There was only one problem – Caria couldn't figure out the perfect outfit.

"I LOOK like I'm wearing a freaking CIRCUS TENT!" grumbled the young Prescott native.

Amy groaned. "This is getting completely and utterly OLD CARIA!!"

"Amy dear, please try and lower your voice." Jamie asked. "We don't want to get thrown out now do we?"

The white blonde sighed. "Sorry Jamie, it's just that _someone _won't pick her outfit all-freaking-ready!"

"_Sor-ry _if I don't want to look like you on your damn wedding night!" Caria complained.

The three RAW Divas were in the Women's dressing room of the Dance Hall with the others.

Jamie held her head where the migraine was starting to kick in. She handed Caria a slimmer and glitterier dress. "Here, take this one so I can try and get this migraine both of you caused me to go away!"

Trying it on, she checked herself out in the mirror to see every little detail was right. Caria picked up her frosted, pearlish mask and put it on her face. With her hair all curled up and the dress with the mask she said. "I'm satisfied."

"UGH, thank you GOD!" Amy said in relief. "Can we get our own dresses on now?"

Caria raised any eyebrow. "No one said you had to help me."

Amy gave her the glare. "Oh piss off!"

Caria mocked her. "You love me."

Amy growled; Jamie pushed her away from Caria so they could get dressed. "Amy, LET. IT. GO."

A white high-heel stepped onto the floor of the dance room. Soft orchestra-like music played. Caria looked around for him, attempting to scan the crowds of people to find where Jeff was. But no such luck.

Looking back over at the tables where the punch was, she spotted a young man with long multi-colored hair in a tuxedo and a black mask talking to another man with chocolate brown hair. She walked over to him and did a small curtsy. Jeff saw her and did a bow. She then asked to dance with him and he accepted.

Jeff took her hand and led her into the center of the room. Around and around they danced. They even slow-danced at the end of the night. Caria looked up at Jeff and kissed him gently but lovingly.

She looked into his dark green eyes. The twinkle in his eyes shined from the kindness within him. Caria then whispered something soft in his ear.

"_I love you."_

* * *

**A/N: Weee! So how is everyone out there? How do you like chapter twelve:D Next one or two chapters are probably going to be sweet and then I'm givin' a surprise for you. : Not going to tell you all that much, but stay tuned please and thank you all for the amazing reviews! Keep it going please!! **

**- Wicked**


	13. Chapter Thirteen: A Brother's Care

**Chapter Thirteen: A Brother's Care**

**A/N: Well, this is a short little chapter. It's kind of OOC. But a small detour around the story. Next chapter will be back on topic.**

* * *

By one in the morning, the Ball was over. Amy, Brooklyn, and John walked out into the parking lot.

"Well that was pretty fun eh?" John said taking off his mask.

"Yeah it was." Brooklyn said "I'm glad I took Torrie. May be this time I can finally ask her out on a date for once…"

"Why wouldn't you before?" Amy asked.

"Because I was too chicken-shit to do so." Brooklyn stated.

"Dude, it's all good." John told him. "I'll ask her out for you."

Brooklyn declined. "No thanks, I'm going to do it once the right time comes."

"Good luck then." John wished him.

"Thanks." Brooklyn replied. "Anyways, where's the other kid sister of mine?"

"I think she's --"

Amy was cut short as Caria sped off pass everyone. Chasing her was Jeff. She was giggling and chanting from a far "You can't get me! You can't get me!"

"Oh yeah?" Jeff responded to her. "Watch me!"

Amy blinked. "Uh, I think I found her…"

Jeff caught her, embracing her tightly. He then picked her up in the air and spun Caria in circles.

Meeting up with the others, Jeff let Caria down as John said "Seems like you two are having tons of fun."

"Yes we are." Caria said. "Hey Brook, I was wondering if Jeff could come a long with us for tonight?"

"Sure, I don't care." Brooklyn mumbled.

"Thanks." Caria thanked him cheerfully.

Walking ahead to the car, Jeff asked Caria "Why'd you have to ask him?"

"Well one, only in respect that he's my older brother and paying for a lot of our needs when we travel on the road. I mean, we all put in our own part but he chips in the most. Getting more travelers only means more money to spend and another mouth to feed. And two, he still treats me like I was a little kid. And you know how older brothers get when it comes to guys and their little sisters." Caria explained.

"Oh I see…" Jeff understood.

**xXx**

"I thought you didn't want Caria getting too close to Jeff?" John said.

"I agree Brook, what's going on?" Amy backed John up.

"She's a big girl, and I need to start loosening up. A piece of his dirty blonde bangs fell over his right eye. He brushed it away. "We're all older now. She can make her own decisions."

Walking slowly, he followed Jeff and Caria; leaving John and Amy in the state of wonder.

"This is most concerning…" Amy said watching Brooklyn stroll off. "I've never seen my brother act this way before."

"May be he's just realizing something for the greater good." John guessed

'_One can only hope…' _Amy thought.


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Strawberries & Cream

**Chapter Fourteen: Strawberries & Whipped Cream**

_**A/N: WARNING, adult content. **_

"Room 465, here is your key sir."

Brooklyn took the key from the hotel clerk. "Thanks."

"Do you think we'll be able to fit five people in one room?" John asked.

The older man shrugged. "I don't know how we're going to do it, but we'll find a way."

"Well, what if Jeff and I got a separate room?" Caria suggested.

Brooklyn looked over at John. "You know, here's a tip: Next time you think of opening your mouth; please don't." He turned to his sister and sighed. "Okay, I'll get you two a room."

He turned back around and checked in for another room.

Brooklyn's eye brow twitched. _'This better be worth it!'_

**xXx**

"Good-night guys." Caria said.

"Good-night, make sure to set your wake-up call to 7:00 AM. We're gettin' up early tomorrow." Brooklyn instructed.

"We will."

"Okay, sleep tight; see you in the morning." Brooklyn said from the other side of the door. It was cracked ajar so Caria and he could talk.

"You too. 'Night love you." Brooklyn said.

"'Night, love you." Caria closed the door.

But they didn't leave right away and she heard Brooklyn and Amy argue.

Brooklyn faced Amy "If she comes out tomorrow with a special little _accident, _I'm blaming _you._"

"What?! ME?! I didn't do anything!" Amy exclaimed

"You're her older sister; you're the one that set the BAD EXAMPLE. Remember?" Brooklyn said.

"Whoa, and you're Mr. Perfection?!" Amy shot back.

Brooklyn laughed. "Well if you want to put it that way…"

Amy groaned. "Oh COME OFF IT!"

John sighed. "It's going to be a long night…"

"I think I started something." Caria tried stifling her laughter.

Jeff lied back onto the bed. He had taken his shirt off. "Oh jeez. Ha-ha…"

"Wait – Oh damn it, they're going away." Caria tried eavesdropping on the conversation. "Yep, no more fun."

She looked over at the miniature refrigerator with a hungry star. Caria went over and opened it. "Hmm I wonder what they have – (she gasped) – Ooh strawberries!"

Caria took the carton out and popped the lid open.

"So you like to wear the color red and eat it too?" Jeff teased.

She threw a strawberry at him. He flinched trying to block it. It fell to his side. "No, nimrod, but it is my favorite food. And you know what goes GREAT with strawberries?"

"What's that?"

Caria reopened the door to the miniature refrigerator. She took out a cylinder-like container. "Whipped cream!"

She plopped onto the bed next to him. "Want some?"

Jeff turned to his side and picked up the one she pegged him with. "No thanks, got one already."

Caria snickered. She pressed the top of the whipped cream and attempted to put some on her strawberry but missed. It ended up dropping onto her chest. She swore under her breath. Caria swiped most of what she could get off her skin and licked it away. But before her tongue touched her finger, the expression on Jeff's face caught her eye. His eyes were all the way open and he was blushing like mad.

Caria wiped some of the whipped cream onto his nose. "And what're you staring at dork-face?"

Jeff's eyes looked away and blinked. "Uhm, (he looked at her and smiled innocently) nothing."

Caria caught on. "Ohh, you mean this?"

She licked at the cream and played with it with her tongue.

"Mmm, was I right?" Caria asked slyly. A mischievous smirk crossed her lips.

"Well, yeah just a _little._" Jeff smirked back.

Caria picked up the can. "You know, I think there's a lot more we can do with this." 

She pressed the knob of it carelessly as some more of it fell on her. "Oops…"

A dirty looked forced itself on the Cameron native's face. "May I?"

Caria nodded.

Jeff leaned her back and slid his tongue across her breast and down the middle of her chest. Cleaning it up, he pulled the strap of her dress and bra off of her left shoulder exposing her nipple. Jeff sucked on the flesh causing it to harden. It made the blonde moan softly.

He took down the other straps playing with the second nipple. Jeff soon tugged the white dress completely away. With it was her bra and underwear on the floor. They positioned themselves at the edge of the bed. Caria kicked off her heels; her whole body was now bare. Jeff was down to he white boxers.

He massaged her leg as she wrapped both of them onto his hips. "Caria, you don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"I trust you."

"Okay." The rainbow-haired man said.

Jeff pulled down his shorts. He entered inside Caria; with a louder moan the moment began.


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Everything SEEMED Good

**Chapter Fifteen: When Everything Seems Good**

Caria jumped at the sound of loud ringing going off. It was the hotel's phone. She picked it up and answered it barely awake. "H-hello?"

"Miss Swatson, here's the wake-up call you requested." said a male voice.

"Thank you." Caria said.

"You're welcome and have a nice day." Replied the man, she hung up afterwards and so did Caria.

She looked back to the one next to her. Jeff was so peaceful when he slept. Caria wondered what he dreamed about. She figured probably things full of fantastic and beautiful places that only he could get to. From what she read in his poetry, Caria knew Jeff had one amazing mind.

Caria smiled at him. What a great creation God had made and graced her with. She placed a kiss on the high flyer's tender lips.

'_So this must be what love feels like…' _a thought appeared in her mind.

Jeff's eyes opened up. They fluttered slightly, and then peered over to Caria.

"Hey baby, good morning." he greeted her groggily.

"'Morning." she greeted back. "Did you have a good sleep last night?"

"Mm, more like great sleep." Jeff corrected smiling. He yawned some.

Caria smiled too lying back down to him. "I love you."

"I love you too." Jeff snuggled against her.

"You know, I've never felt this way so much about anyone before. It may sound corny, but I mean it." Caria confessed.

"Don't worry." Jeff said. "I feel the same way."

Caria giggled softly. "Good, I'm happy to hear that."

"What time is it?" Jeff asked.

Caria rolled over to her side to see the clock. It read 7:05 AM.

"Five minutes after seven; we better get going. I don't want Brooklyn getting all pissy." Caria said.

"You're right, let's get up." Jeff agreed. "Hey but after the show, do you want to do something?"

As Caria sat up and got a shirt out of her bag and her bra off the floor. "Sure, like what?"

"I dunno." Jeff said. "May be dinner at a restaurant?"

"Yeah, I'd like that."

**xXx**

That evening after Raw, Caria had finished up another match with Melina and went back into the locker room to change. Jeff was currently having his match and she was going to wait for him in the lounge.

Pinning up her hair she put the final touches to it and she was done. Being preoccupied with getting read, Caria didn't realize Amy walking in.

"Hey girl, what're you gettin' all spruced up for?" Amy put her hand on her shoulder.

"Jeff's taking me out for dinner." Caria said.

"Ooh, where at?"

"I think at a place called 'The Willow'"

Amy chuckled. "'The Willow'? That sounds like a hippie resturant."

"Yeah, that's what I thought. But it's suppose to be like a fancy version of Olive Garden or something..." Caria said.

"You know, I'm so glad you and Jeff have gotten so close. Now wasn't I right? Nothing bad happened out of this." Amy told her.

"You were right, and I'm glad too. But there's something I need to ask you." Caria mentioned.

"What?"

"You'll still love me no matter what happens right?" Caria asked.

Amy squinted her eyes. "What'd you do?"

"Nothing! Can't a girl ask a question? Dang!" Caria exclaimed.

Amy pushed Caria playfully "I'm just joking with ya! Chill, chill; yes I would always love you. I mean for Pete's sake, you're my kid sister."

Caria hugged Amy. "Thanks Amy, that's all I wanted to know."

"Why?" Amy asked puzzled.

"Just wondering." Caria smiled.

* * *

Caria sipped the last remains of her hot coffee. As she threw her cup away, Jeff walked into the room.

"Boo." he spoke.

Caria's eyes landed at the entrance. "Boo."

"You ready to go?" Jeff asked her.

"Mhm, all set."

Caria laced her fingers with his as the two walked out of the building.

**xXx**

"Here is your orders." the waitress put their plates of food onto Jeff and Caria's table.

"Thank you." Jeff said to her.

"You're welcome and if there's anything else you'll need, I'll be you're waitress for tonight." she told them.

"We'll keep that in mind." he replied.

She nodded and stepped away. Caria looked at her plate. "Mm, I absolutly love steak."

"I bet that's your second favorite food eh?" Jeff guessed.

"Third; my second favorite is hotwings." Caria cut off a bite-size piece and stuck it in her mouth.

"You know what's cool about having a girl like you?" Jeff questioned.

"What's that?" Caria answered.

"You worry more about what's gonna fill you up than what's going to effect your weight." Jeff stated.

"Well I do watch my weight, but I'm like my sister; I don't care about being eye-candy for the men in the audience and in the locker room. I care more about making a stand for Divas in the business. Being more tough than all just peppy. Personally, I think that life style of starving yourself makes you more ugly than you really believe to think you are." Caria explained eating another piece of steak.

"Wow, that's interesting. I never really thought of it that way." Jeff commented.

"Well it's only common sense, I see it." Caria responded.

"Do you just randomly think about things like this?" Jeff asked her.

"To be honest; sometimes." Caria laughed.

"I see." Jeff smiled.

"And you know what's cool about having a guy like you?" Caria asked him.

"Hmm, everything?" Jeff kid.

"Don't flatter yourself bud." Caria narrowed her eyes. She put her hand on his. "No really, I love the fact that I finally found some I can truley be myself with."

Jeff turned her hand over and held it. "I'll always be here for you."

Caria looked into his eyes. "I love you Jeff."

"I love you too Amy." Jeff responded. He quickly noticed what he said. He hoped Caria didn't hear him but unfortunatly she didn't. Why didn't he say her name instead of Caria? "I mean --"

Caria snatched her hand back. She blinked and looked at the scared Jeff. Did she hear him correctly?

"A-Amy?"

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! How did you like chapter fifteen? Let me know please!**


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Feelings & The Truth

**Chapter Sixteen: Feelings With The Truth**

"No Caria, I didn't mean to say that." Jeff tried covering it up.

Caria looked down at the table with an expressionless emotion. "Yes you did. And now I see what's going on…"

"I know what you're thinking and that's _not_ it. Caria, I love you and no one else." Jeff told her.

"Jeff…it's okay. I know the truth, but I don't think we should carry this relationship any longer." Caria said. "I'm sorry, I have to go."

Caria stood up and starting walking out of the restaurant. But before she could get at least a foot away, Jeff caught her and said "Wait Caria, please don't do this."

She heard the pain in his voice, but she wouldn't let herself believe that this fairytale was real. Jeff was still in love with her sister, and he didn't want her to know that.

Caria wouldn't face him; she didn't want to him to see her cry. She clenched her teeth together to fight back to tears. But the hot and salty water just streamed down her face. "I-I got to go…I'm sorry."

Jeff didn't want to, but he let her go watching the woman exit The Willow.

**xXx**

Caria took out her cell phone and dialed for her brother.

"_Hello?"_

"Brook?" said the crying blonde.

"_Caria are you okay? What's wrong?" _Brooklyn asked

"Jeff and I are broken up." Caria told him. The tears that raced down her face were getting mixed in with her mascara imprinting black stains on her cheeks. "Can you just come get me?"

"_I'll be there in ten minutes"_

**xXx**

"Brooklyn – hey wait!" the blue-eyed champion called.

The dirty blonde man turned around.

"Hey man, what's going on with Cari'?" John asked.

"Caria and Jeff supposedly had a fight earlier." Brooklyn answered. "Where's Amy?"

"Still in the dining room, why?"

"Can you do me a favor? Would both of you stay out there for at least fifteen minutes. I want to be alone with Caria." Brooklyn asked politely.

"Sure thing." John nodded. "Just make sure she doesn't do anything that she regrets. I almost lost Amy that way. I don't want to see another loved one go."

"Caria's too strong for that. But even if she wasn't, I would make sure she didn't do anything like that." Brooklyn said.

"All right." John said.

Brooklyn turned the knob of the door and entered inside. The room was dark, and the only thing that was illuminating the room was the television. Caria was in the bed watching it.

He climbed onto the bed next to her. The young woman turned to him as he gave her the cup of hot cocoa in his hand.

"Here, hopefully this should help." Brooklyn said.

"Thanks…" Caria muttered.

"You're welcome. You don't have to, but I was just wondering what happened between you and Jeff?" Brooklyn asked.

"He called me Amy and then I left." Caria told him. "I don't understand Brooklyn, I thought he loved me. I mean, he treated me like he did. But I think he was just using me as a rebound. And I confused my feelings with the truth…"

"Only God knows hon. May be Jeff really did love you, but jumped into another relationship too quickly. But then again, may be he did use you as a rebound. As harsh as that may sound, it could be true. The best thing to do is just leave it alone for a while, and you'll never know. Both of you guys could make up and get back together. Or you could never date again. Whatever you do, I'll stand beside you on that." Brooklyn declared.

"Thanks, but I don't want to get into another relationship. I'm pretty sure I'm done with love. If I get back together with him, I'll probably just hurt him or myself. I don't want to do that to Jeff." Caria took a sip of the chocolate. "And you know what the strange part about it is; I didn't lose my temper with him."

Brooklyn shrugged. "It's your choice bud. And I guess that guy really meant a lot to you."

"At least I thought he did." Caria said.

"Cheer up punk." Brooklyn grinned. "Things will get better."

* * *

**A/N: Aww so is it good:D I tried, please review!**


	17. Chapter Seventeen: A Second Chance

**Chapter Seventeen: A Second Chance**

"_Amy…I said Amy? But why?"_

That was the exact, same line Jeff kept repeating to himself. He was sitting in the rental car waiting for his brothers and the girls to finish up too. He had already packed and had everything set to go.

He looked into the mirror; it was like it was another person was there last night.

'_I can't still be in love with Amy… can I?'_

He banished the thought away. No; he couldn't have loved her. His heart was Caria's. Jeff sighed, what did it matter now? The woman he truly loved slipped right through his fingers. He knew she was never going to take him back.

Then again…

_- / Flashback / -_

"_**Hey….hey……HEY!"**_

_**Caria was pacing back and fourth out of nervousness. She stopped abruptly when Jeff grabbed a hold of her. "Hey chill, it's going to be fine."**_

"_**I'm scared I'm going to lose again." Caria said. They were back by the curtains that lead to the runway. Their match was coming up next.**_

"_**What kind of talk is that? We're not going to lose. Now breathe girl." Jeff said.**_

_**Caria inhaled deeply then exhaled out.**_

"_**Good, now are you okay?" Jeff asked her letting go.**_

_**She nodded her head. "Yeah, I think I'm together now…"**_

_**Jeff smiled. "That's the spirit."**_

_- / End Flashback / -_

Jeff thought why was he telling himself this? He needed to start practicing what he preached to Caria that day of the match. He just had to find out how in the world he could win her heart back.

The driver's door opened and Matt slid in. Roxy sat behind him and Dameon sat behind Jeff.

"Ready?" Matt checked.

"Yep." Jeff said unenthusiastic.

Matt put the key in the ignition and started it up. On the road, no one really spoke. The only thing that was making noise was the radio playing rock music. Jeff soon broke the silence.

"Hey Matt, what do you think it'll take to get Caria back?"

"I don't know man." Matt said. "I wouldn't rush into it right away or she'll probably think you're acting desperate. But when she doesn't know it, but her flowers and a card. Write something heart-felt in it too.

"That's a sweet idea." Roxy said. "But if that doesn't work, try buying her favorite candy."

"That's good, but I don't know what her favorite candy is." Jeff said. "But would her favorite food be okay?"

"What's her favorite food?" Matt asked.

"Strawberries." Jeff and Dameon said in unison.

Jeff looked in the mirror towards the backseat where she was. "Wait, how do you know?"

"Uh hello, best friend much?" Dameon said "But whatever you do, don't go to Dave for couple advice."

"Why?"

"The only thing he'll you to do is break dance to track number 06 on his Crazy Frog CD." Dameon answered. "And the only reason why I know all that is because he tried it on me."

A disturbed and awkward look crossed Jeff and Matt's face. "Oh my…that's…different."

"He has a CRAZY FROG CD?" Matt asked.

"Yeah." Dameon nodded then shook her head. "Don't ask."

"I'd rather not." Matt refused laughing.

**xXx**

A couple of weeks later, Caria went backstage after yet another match. Going into the locker room, Trish came up to her. "Hey Caria."

"Oh hey, what's up Trish?" Caria greeted her in a friendly way.

"Nothing, but someone want me to give you these." Trish handed her a bouquet of white roses with lavender-looking flowers mixed in. Along with that was a hand-made card.

"Who're they from?"

"Uhm, I don't know." Trish lied.

Caria gave her a look. "Uh huh."

She got the hints and knew exactly who it was from. She opened the card and read it to herself. The hand-writing was a little sloppy, but Caria could make it out okay.

"_**Caria,**_

_**I never meant to hurt you or do anything of the such. Please forgive me, or if not, please know what I mean is the truth.**_

_**- Jeff."**_

Caria sighed; she turned the card so it faced the cover again. She tossed them to Trish.

"Here keep it."

"What? But he gave them to you." Trish said

"I would have taken them if it was from somebody else. But right now, I want nothing to do with him. I'm sorry, I know that's a little ignorant for me to say, but it's true." Caria said.

"Well that's for damn sure." Trish murmured under her breath.

Caria heard it and got up in her face. Trish had set her off. She shoved Trish backwards saying "EXCUSE ME? You don't know what happened between us okay? Yeah you probably heard it from his side of the story or some rumors flying around but you don't know what it felt like to me! You may have received so much as a SMIGE of a kiss by him before earlier in the years but I can promise you this, you won't ever know what it truly felt like to love a man like him! Now if you talk to me like that again, so help you God I will kick your ass so hard you will never again take a second look at me!!"

Trish didn't react in any way. She just stared into the eyes of the other woman. With anger fueling in the veins and very fibers, Caria yanked her gym back off the benches and flamed towards the door.

She stopped when Trish said "Is that how you really feel?"

Caria's temper started to cool down. For a second, she still faced the door, but then she slowly rotated over again.

Caria sighed again. "Yes, it's true. I did love Jeff, but not anymore. It's passed history and so is out relationship."

"No matter how many times you break a heart, or yours get's broken, everybody deserves a second chance." the second blonde said.

Caria shook her head. "Not this time Trish…"

**A/N: Yeah I know, bad Caria eh? Well don't hate on her too much please! Any who, hoped you liked. Stays tuned for more and please remember to review!**

**- Wicked**


	18. Chapter Eighteen: The Venom

**Chapter Eighteen: The Venom**

**A/N: Yes. Gay title, I know. But I couldn't think of anything else. .. Pleas review and stay tuned for the last chapter!**

* * *

It was just a few days before The Great American Bash. Nobody k new when the last time Jeff and Caria last spoke to each other. Caria focused her mind on the ring and so did Jeff. They both lost the tag-team gold a while back to Edge and his new girlfriend Lola Castington. A Smackdown! Diva transferred over to RAW. But neither of them cared anymore. Caria decided to go after a much larger hunt. A more valuable possession that was the Women's Championship. She challenged Candice to a match and she accepted. The fight would go on at the Bash. Jeff trained for the Intercontinental Championship against Umaga. Though something suspicious was going on with Jeff.

John finished up signing a contract with his opponent Bobby Lashley. Walking through the curtains of backstage, he saw Matt pacing around talking to all kinds of people as they passed. The West Newbury man didn't quite hear what he was saying so he took a step over to him.

"Yo Matt, what's goin' on dude you look worried."

Matt cocked his head over to John. He threw his hands up in the air and carelessly to let them fall to his legs. He sighed frustrated "Jeff's gone; I can't find him anywhere at all! He's supposed to have a match after this one coming up now."

John responded "I'm sure your brother's around here somewhere. I'll help ya find him okay?"

Matt nodded "Yeah got it."

"Alright, hang tight here until I get back." John told him.

He rand down the corridors of the Columbus arena. As soon as he saw Amy, he halted.

"Where's the fire?" Amy asked in a figure of speech.

"Matt can't find Jeff. So I'm helpin' to look for him." John said. He pointed in the opposite direction "Can you look that way?"

"Sure, and I'll meet you back at the lounge or call you if I find him." Amy informed.

"Ditto."

* * *

For fifteen minutes, John searched high and low for the missing Jeff. He didn't find a traced of the younger Hardy anywhere at all. Coming across Jamie Valentine, he asked her where he was at and she said that he was headed for the parking lot.

"I don't know what's wrong with him, but he was staggering everywhere. I think he might have been drunk so you better hurry up and get him!" she exclaimed.

"Fuck! Yeah, thanks for tellin' me." John thanked her.

Again, he rushed to get Jeff before he did something stupid. Fortunately in time, getting to the back doors he pushed them open and saw Jeff collapse to the ground. A dark brown bottle fell with beer spewing everywhere.

"There you are." John muttered. He was out of breath, but continued to run over to him.

John picked the limp body of the Enigma up and over his shoulder. He carried him out to his car and laid him in the backseat. Closing the door, he took out his cell-phone and pressed speed dial for Amy.

"_Did you get him?"_ she picked up.

"Yeah." said the weary Cena. "I'm taking him to a hotel to rest. He's pretty ripped and luckily I got him before he tried drivin' away. Jeff's not hurt much; he's only got a scratch on his cheek from hittin' the ground. He's passed out now; tell Vince he won't be competing tonight because he's – found a virus in him that's makin' him really ill. Try and convince him so he doesn't know about Jeff drinkin'. After the show, ask Matt to take you, Brooklyn to the St. Adams Hotel alright? That's where we'll be."

"_Well what about you? You can't just skip out on work!" _

"Sweetie, I've already did my part for tonight. The contract signing is the thing I had to do. I don't compete 'till the Bash." John told her.

Amy understood. _"Okay then, I'll see you tonight."_

"Got it, I love you." John said.

"_Love you too, 'bye."_

"'Bye."

John hung up and then got inside and drove off.


	19. Chapter Nineteen: Admitting My Mistake

**Chapter Nineteen: Admitting My Mistake**

**A/N: Well, this is the last chapter! Er…technically not because there's also the epilogue. Does that count as like a real chapter…? O.o; No matter, please enjoy and review!**

* * *

It all came back out painfully and messy. His hair was put to the side, his hands grasping tightly onto the rim. His black painted fingernails were digging into the white stone. His face was buried in the bowl as he vomited the drink out of his system.

"Let it all out. Don't worry it's going to be all okay."

John was at his side massaging his friend's back as he puked out the alcohol. Matt, Brooklyn, his sisters, and the Bryan siblings came barging in.

"Where's Je – Oh hell no." Matt cursed under his breath as he saw Jeff. "Aw man, this can't be happening."

Caria gasped as she saw him too. "Oh no Jeff --"

She tried rushing to his aid, but Brooklyn ceased her, holding her back away from him.

"No don't!"

John looked over towards the group. "You guys really shouldn't be here right now. Brooklyn stay here and everyone else go out of the room for a while."

"But --"

"Just listen to him and come on." Brooklyn ushered his sister and everyone else out the door.

A half and hour of mixed emotions building up with everyone, the door opened to the room of the suite. Brooklyn's faced popped out and he saw Matt leaning against the wall with Roxy, Dameon sitting next to Amy across from Matt and Roxy, and Caria sitting in the center of the floor Indian-style, in front of the door with her head in her hands.

"Come in now."

Caria's head shot up to him with puffy red eyes. "Finally!"

She got up to her feet and entered inside the room. On his stomach, Caria saw Jeff lying on the bed. He seemed calm, but looked a little weak. He had to stay on his stomach in case he was going to vomit again. The others followed in, but Caria stood the closest to him. Jeff's eyes fixed upon the petite blonde.

Caria stepped over to him and put a hand onto his soft head. She squatted down to meet eye-to-eye with him. Tears dropped down her face.

"Why me…?"

Jeff breathed out gently and spoke "I love you more than anyone else. But you wouldn't believe me. I tried telling you that I really didn't mean what I said. Now do you see?"

More tears burned her eyes. "Yeah… and I regret every little moment I didn't trust you. I'm sorry Jeff, I'm so very sorry. This is my entire fault; I let my jealousy get in the way. I knew in my heart you didn't mean it but I wouldn't believe it."

"Baby, don't cry." Jeff said softly He tried not putting so much effort when he talked. "I wanted to get you back and tried everything that I could. Trust me, it wasn't easy. I was almost tempted to break dance. But you probably thought I was an idiot."

Caria giggled through her tears. "You're my idiot, and I would of rather you do that than this. I'm here now, and I want to stay with you – if you could ever forgive me."

"Already done."

Caria whispered "Thank you."

She placed a kiss onto his forehead and held him gently. She was home.


	20. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_**:: One year later… ::**_

For a little while, Jeff and his newly wed wife Caria Hardy were on their way to Cameron, North Carolina to spend some time to visit Jeff's folks. At least for a month they would stay – Oh and also was little baby Tyler Hardy as well.

"You know babe, we never did give Tyler a middle name." Caria mentioned.

"Hmm…how about… _Matthew?_" Jeff smirked.

Matt looked over from his seat on the airplane over to Jeff and Caria. "Huh?"

Caria laughed. "Perfect!"

As devastated as Brooklyn as about that; on the bright side, he finally managed to ask out Torrie. A couple months after Jeff and Caria's wedding, John and Amy got married too.

Dameon and Dave Batista also hooked up with each other. Who knew they had so much in common?

Nothing in the world was greater than this.

_**The End**_

**A/N: That's it! My 2 ½ project has come to a close! I hoped you liked it as much as I loved writing it!! Please review and tell me your thoughts!**

**- Wicked**


End file.
